Revenge
by The Dark Sidex
Summary: katherine gets what she wants, Elenas life but little does she know is that what she wants is to be a weak human that everybody has to run around ,eveything she has had, strong, powerful, fast and everybody was scared to be next to has gone. life as human sucks and soon she well find out when everybody comes after her for revenge but who can she trust and run to.
1. life sucks

Katherine woke up from the ground with blood all over her; she didn't understand what happened to her last night all she knew is that she was fighting with Elena. "I hope I kicked her ass" she mumbling to herself as she got off the floor to find Ellen standing behind her. "Oh you decided to wake up now" Elena said with a big smile on her face. "What do you want to fight again? Little girl." Said Katherine rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm stronger than you! I can kill you with one touch Katherine." She started to laugh at Elena. "What world are you living in?" Elena grabbed Katherine from her top. "This one!" Elena said as she pushed her into the lockers. "Do you feel the pain?" Katherine tried to fight back but she was to week, Elena started to pull her hair and push in to doors by the time she let go, Katherine was on the table. "You want my life? You can have it, my life suck, when your human you can get hurt! And your feelings get the better of you, now you have my life" Elena went to kick Katherine in the face but she stopped her with her hands. "You might be a vampire, you crazy bitch but you're not a old one "Katherine stabled her in the chest with a pencil and quickly ran out of the school. "I'm not the only vampire how wants you died Katherine!" Elena shouts as she pulls the pencil out of her chest.

Katherine wasn't sure, who she could run to for help, she was shocked that Elena made her human; she could start to feel everything that she was trying to leave behind all those years. She walked into a bathroom washing the blood of her face and outfit as the door opened, the girl had long curly blond hair, pink lipstick on with a white top and black jeans. "This is going to be fun." Said the voice. Katherine turned around to see who was behind her but before she could even look, the person pushed her face into the bathroom mirror. Katherine knew it was time to fight for her life like all them years ago. The person kicked Katherine into the door and it dropped to the ground, that's when it all came to her that door was made from wood, and she could kill this person. Katherine quickly ran to the little broken bite of the door, but the person grabbed her leg. "Sorry but a little bite of wood can't kill me." Finely Katherine could see who she was fighting. "Rebekah, why are you doing this?" it was too late Rebekah ran off and left Katherine in a broken bathroom in her blood.

She new people hated her and wanted her to die, but she didn't know it was that bad. The first places she thought about going to get herself all cleaned up was the little house she was living in, before she turned into a human by the time she got their and opened the door, there was somebody already their waiting for her to come in. "Elijah, do you want to kill me too" she said as she sat down in front of him. "No, I don't. How's human life?" he started to laugh. "I'm happy you find this funny, it's hard, and everybody wants to kill me." Elijah walked out of the room and came back with a outfit and shoes for her to wear. "You can't walk around in blood." Katherine was confused why was he here? Was he even helping her? Why doesn't he want to kill her? She tried not to speak what's on her mind but it just came out. "Why are you helping me?" his face started to light up as she spoke. "Because I care about you and want you to be safe." She started to smile. "If you want me safe turn me back into a vampire!" he started to laugh at her again. "no, I cant your always saying how you don't need any help with anything and how you find your own way out of problems as Elena always has somebody" Katherine started to smile . "You're annoying at times." She went into the bathroom and got herself cleaned and dressed before she came back out to speak to him again. "If you stay her no vampires can come in" Katherine laughed. "Only you can." She started to think that maybe Stefan could help her put Elijah left the house.

*RING RING*

Stefan answered the phone. "What do you want Katherine?" she started to smile just because he answered the phone. "I need help Stefan!" but he started to talk over her. "You're not the only one. Silas showed me his face and locked me into something and I can't get out. "What is Silas true face?" Stefan shouted down the phone. "His face is my face. I'm a doppelganger "she was as confused and scared as he could be acting as Stefan in mystic falls. "So can you help me?" Stefan begging for help. "I'm human "Katherine says as she quickly puts the phone down. What should she do? If she leaves the house and tells everybody want Stefan told her they are just going to kill her, but somebody has to help him.

Katherine was walking up and down in her bedroom thinking of a way to get help for Stefan without been killed or hurt in anyway, but she just couldn't think of any way of that happening. So she sat down on to the bed and looked out the window she saw Stefan (Silas) and Doman walking to the door. She was scared because she just spoke to Stefan on the phone and knew it wasn't really Stefan at her door but did Damon know. She tried to clamed out the back window so she could run away but Damon find her half way out. "Do you know its rude not to answer the door?" Stefan (silas) walked over to them. "Damon that's not Stefan" Damon started to laugh at her thinking she's half crazy. "I have just spoken to Stefan who is locked up somewhere, he told me that his silas doppelganger!" she shouted as she started to cry. Damon pushed her to the wall. "Your human, your blood is sweet Katherine, I have wanted to kill you for years." he said as she begged him to believe her. Stefan (silas) was behind them watching Damon talk to Katherine. "I swear that's not Stefan!" Stefan. (Silas) started to smile. "I loved Stefan, I still do. I know when it's Stefan or not just like he knows when it's me or Elena. Damon pushed her to the ground and kicked her. "How could you love him? How could anybody love him more than me!" he shouted and looked at his brother. "Why is it always you?" Stefan (silas) walked over to Damon and hugged him.

Katherine tried to walk away as they hugged but she didn't want to leave Damon with silas. "they don't want me , they want Stefan. " silas whispers to Damon. "silas!" Damon shouts as sails push him on to the ground beside Katherine. "you tow should have been together , your both so stupid" he walked closer to Katherine and started to play with her long curly brown hair. "you love Stefan ? he just might love you back now your human" he starts to laugh at her. "How comes you're so sad that everybody loves Stefan?" he looks at Damon and smiles. "His good looking, smart, sweet, kind and well always be there for the girl he loves as your just bad news." Damon was starting to get angry. "then how comes Elena picket me over my brother!" Katherine looked over to Damon. "You shouldn't have to tell him anything. Sails walked over to her and slapped her. "Elena knows she made a mistake but she thinks shes, bad news and doesn't want to hurt Stefan her true love." Katherine started to roll her eyes. "what do you want with us or are we just going to talk about Elena all day" sails tied them up and pushed them into his car and drove off.

*GAME ON*


	2. whos there for you and who isnt ?

Stefan woke up he was shocked when he opened his eyes, he wasn't locked in small place where he couldn't move, he was tied up to a chair. "Why are you helping him?" bonnie was standing over him watching him try to get out of his chair "bonnie let me out of here!" he shouted at her, bonnie walked over so she could face him. "I can't help you and I won't" Stefan was confused of why bonnie would help him after he was everything she hates. "Bonnie, I though you was dead?" a tear feel down bonnie face as she started to speak. "I was… silas helped me" Stefan started to think about what would silas want with bonnie, why would he help her. "Why are you doing this" bonnie walked away from him as she turned her back. "You have to be killed. I own silas ." she was looking at a photo on the wall of her an d her mum she started to smile. "Stefan, I'm very sorry you have to die." By the time she turned around to face Stefan but he was gone. "Stefan you can't hide from me!" she shouted as Stefan was hiding.

*RING RING*

"Silas, Stefan is gone, what should I do?" she whispered down the phone. Sails was angry . "you better find him bonnie!" she was scared of what he might do to her. She started to walk around the small house looking for Stefan thinking about stupid he is. " I have looked everywhere for you and now I'm angry you better just come out before , I hear you." Stefan came from behind her and knocked her on the head with a bottle. "I'm sorry" he says as she drops to the ground. He quickly runs to the front door but he was to slow. "Where do you think you're going?" Silas said as he had in one hand Katherine and in the other hand Damon. he push Damon and Katherine into the house and tied them to a chair.

"What do you want from me Silas" Katherine asks. "Your human, you week! I want you dead sweetheart" he says as he moves her long hair away from her face. "Maybe you placed him like you do with all the guys!" Damon shouts at her. "Shut up Damon!" Stefan shouted. Katherine looked at Stefan. "Im sorry, I couldn't help you" Stefan looked at her and started to smile. "I think, I might be sick" Damon said as he rolled his eyes..Silas was moving bonnie body in to another room as Katherine and Stefan started to make a plane to get out. "Elena well come and save us "Damon said. "Really and how is that?" Stefan started to laugh at his brother , thinking how stupid his brother has become over Elena it was like he didn't know her, she was new vampire she couldn't fight Silas and win so there was no way she could save them and on top of all that how would she know where they are . "She loves me, she well come and save me like how I save her. " Katherine started to smile. "You always loved to much" she said as Silas started to walk back into the room.

"Stefan, I must say you look good today." He started to laugh at own little joke. "Katherine are you sure you love Stefan?" Katherine started to look at the ground. "its ok Katherine, I know you didn't" Stefan said as he looked at her scared face. "That's what you think bro!" Damon sad laughing away his pain. "I do" she whispers. "You should have said it louder" Silas said as he pulled her my hair and made the chair drop to the ground. "Next time, I asks you something answer and louder!" he shouted as he pulled her out of the chair and started to push her into a wall. "Let her go!" Stefan shouts. "Do you want to fight me" silas say as he drops Katherine to the ground and walks over to Stefan unties him. "Show me what you got" Stefan runs over to him to push him out into the other room but he was to slow. "You're a little slow Stefan." Silas grabbed Stefan from his top. "You can't kill me; I'm to strong for you!" he shouts at Stefan as Katherine slowly walks behind him and unties Damon. "Save him" she whispers to Damon as he runs behind Silas and pulls his heart out of his chest. "Let's go" he says as he drops the heart on to the ground as his dead body followers on to Silas blood on the ground as Stefan took Katherine's hands and ran to the front door with Damon right behind them. "Don't you think this is getting old?" Silas said to Stefan smiling as he pushed Katherine out of his hands and on to the ground. "you can't kill me even if you want to . Katherine got her phone from the ground and called Elena as Stefan and Damon tried to fight for their lives. "Elena I need help." She whispers down the phone. "What do you want now, is a vampire trying to kill you because, I don't care. " Katherine started to roll her eyes, she never wanted to call Elena for help but now she's the week one that can't do anything she has to. "Silas has me, Stefan and Damon, he wants to kill us." She says louder. "Where? Where is Stefan?" Elena said you could hear how happy she was to know that Stefan was found and alive, you would have forgotten that she was dating Damon because the way she didn't care about where her was and what he was doing.

"we are at the Klaus old house, where the originals lived" but before Elena could as for my information it was to late Silas already had the phone and kicked Katherine to the other side of the room. "hello pretty Elena, I heard you're a vampire, you and little miss Katherine changed places? I'll have fun taken blood out of Katherine tell she dies and Stefan the one you care the most about is dead; I hope you save Damon on time." He hangs up the phone as Elena cries at the fact that Stefan is dead. "so Stefan, she loves you still? More than your brother" he starts to laugh. "Does that happen a lots" he says looking at Damon, Silas walked around the house and looking at all the nice things the original family had. "big house don't you think?" he says looking at Stefan.

2 hours late

Stefan was dying. "I need blood." He whispers to his brother. "You should have eaten today" Stefan tries to laugh. "His had me for a week, I am going to die." He says looking at bonnie dead body. "Take my blood." Katherine whispers to him. "No, I can't take human blood." Katherine rolls her eyes at him as she pulls her hair away from her face. "You don't want to die, and bonnie body is too far away." She moves her arm close to his lips. "Pleas Stefan, I care about you." She whispers into his ear, as his vampire teeth come out and he starts to her arm harder and harder, she could feel his teeth touching her skin as the blood comes out of her body. "So what, you're the new Elena?" Damon say with angry that Katherine was been nice to his brother. "Thanks you Katherine" he say as his eyes and teeth turned back to normal. "you're welcome" she whispers and smiles at him , Stefan and Katherine acted as if they didn't hear what Damon had to say what made him very angry and annoyed.

The front door opened as a young girl with long brown hair came into the house and run over to Stefan. "Are you ok? I though you was dead" she started to cry . "Elena look behind you Stefan whispered. "Oh how nice of you to come!" Silas shouted as he slapped her to the ground so she could be with her friends. "Don't hurt her" Katherine tries to shout but she's in too much pain. "I can help you; I can turn you back into a vampire. You won't have to feel pain again!" he shouts as he looks at her. "But are you sure you want to be a vampire because what I see today of you, your nice and you put people before yourself. "He kicks he right in the face. "But that gets you know where." Stefan looks at Katherine at whispers. "You're going to be fine." As Damon looks at his girlfriend Elena holding Stefan hand, but why? She pick Damon so why did she come to just save her ex and not her boyfriend the one she says she loved, he was angry and wanted to be hurt to see if Elena would care.

"Why don't you kill me?" Damon says as he slowly gets up from the ground. "Nobody even cares about you Damon, if I killed you everybody would still be living their life tomorrow." Silas says as he starts to laugh at him, Damon couldn't take it anymore he was like walking joke to people; he pulled Katherine up by her hair and pulled her to a wall. "Have been meaning to do this to you for a long time." He bite her on the neck sucking the blood out of body tell Stefan pulled him of her as he body drooped to the ground. "How can you help someone who broke your heart?" Damon says as he punches Stefan in the face, Elena comes in between them and shouts. "She's going to be fine!, what's wrong with you Damon?" Stefan walks over to Katherine and kisses her on her head. "I'm going to take care of you" he whispers as he puts her in his arms. "Why are you acting like you didn't try to kill her before? You hate just as much as me!" Damon shouts at Elena. "Can you keep your voice down; Stefan would want us to hurt her. She whispers. "So you're kissing Stefan ass "Damon says as he turns away from her to look at Silas watching everybody moved in the room.

"Are you sure you never loved Katherine? And still don't love her because it looks like you do." He looks at Stefan with Katherine in his arms. "Did you only come to mystic falls to fall in love with her all over again but too bad it was Elena." He looks over at Elena and smiles , he could see she was angry with his comment on Stefan and Katherine but Damon looked more angry than anybody as he looked at his girlfriend thinking to himself is she really in love with him or just don't think she's good for Stefan.

*GAME ON*


	3. Heartless

Katherine was sleeping in Stefan's arms as he watched over her, he didn't really notice how weak and beautiful she was but now he could see it like the way he look at Elena but it was different. "Why do you keep looking at them?" Damon asked as he whispered into her ear. "I'm not Damon! , why do you keep asking me that?" Elena was angry that Katherine was getting a lot of attention from Stefan; she even hated the fact that nobody was really worrying and caring about how it all changed now that she's the vampire she must be the evil bitch who nobody likes.

Her long brown hair was tied up so her face more, she looked so sweet and weak like she could break just by looking at her. "oh your awake" Stefan said smiling, she could help be feel happy that Stefan was keeping a eye on her, he was the only person she could tell anything to at times. "sorry was I sleeping for long?" she couldn't help but look at his face and notice how perfect he looked as he whispered "they have been fighting all night" he said as he pointed at Elena and his brother. "why do you always have to be a dick?!" Elena shouted as Damon face started to turned red, he was angry and couldn't believe that the girl he loves was talking to him like that.

The door started to open as Damon punched the wall. "I can't do this!" he shouts. "I can't be stuck in a room with a crazy ex or whatever you are Katherine to me, a stupid brother that everybody loves than me and a girlfriend that's annoying but wait do you even want to be my girlfriend still?" Silas walked into the room and sat next to the window watching Damon shout them. "Damon shut up and come over here" Silas said slowly, he wasn't sure that what he was going to say and do for Damon was the right thing to do but he felt so bad for him.

Damon slowly walked over to him, as he stopped in the middle of the room he looked back at Stefan, Elena and Katherine, nobody could see on his face how scared he really was so he walked closer to Silas. "I have a job for you" Damon looked at window behind him trying not to look him in the eyes. "what job?" he asked. "I want you to keep a eye on Stefan, Katherine and your lovely girlfriend. I don't want them out of this room." He whispered to Damon smiling. "And why would I help you?" Damon said with a evil smile on his face. "I know you would help me. We are family Damon, family help one another didn't you know?" Damon could see that Silas has a plan but would could it be? "Yes, fine ill help you." Silas go out of the chair and looked at him. "That's more like it!" Silas shouted as he walked out of the room.

Elena walked over to Damon smiling. "We can finely get out of here" Damon didn't say anything, he just watched his brother get of the ground and took Katherine's hands and helped her up. "How sweet of you my little brother." Elena looked at Stefan and back at Damon she has never heard him speak so soft before. "Katherine was mine before she was every yours." Damon said as Stefan rolled his eyes. "She's a person not a toy, you treat her like she's nothing Damon." as they walked closer to each other. "Brother I'm sorry." Damon said as he punched him in the face, Stefan lips was started to bleed , but by the time it was gone Stefan was already fighting back , pushing each other into walls, doors and chairs. Katherine couldn't take it no more, she was to worried that Stefan could get hurt. "stop fighting!" she shouted as a tear came down her face, she started to walk over to the brothers to stop them but Elena took her arm and bulled her back. "Don't you think you started all of this?" Elena started to smile at Katherine but she could just know it was fake and that she loved the fight between Stefan and Damon.

Finely the brother stopped fighting when they saw Elena trying to come in between them shouting. "You need to stop!" she rolled her eyes one hand was on Damon chest and the other hand was on Stefan chest. "we need to get out of here" Damon walked away from them thinking about what should he do, nearly everything he has ever done has become wrong and haven't helped anyone in the past, he even started to think about when he first meet Katherine and then he asked himself. "Did hate my brother so much that every girl that he ever loved I tried to take it away from him." He whispered to himself. "First I killed his best friend lexi, I took the love his life away from him and made her leave and then Elena I just took her" he said to himself. His head was starting to hurt as he started to thinking all the times he hurt his brother and took the people he cared the most about out of his life, could hate really turn a person or should I say monster into a could hearted person/ monster with a dark soul.

He started to laugh at himself. "Why should I bring myself down?" he asked himself he could think of any reason why he should let them out of the house. What have they done for him? Nothing good at all, he started to walk up and down the room and Stefan, Katherine and Elena's eyes was all look at me. "so are we leaving?" Elena asked, he could see it in her face that she was scared of the answer that might come from him. He turned as nice black moved a little with his body. "You're not going anywhere?!" he shouted as he started to tie one by one up to a chair. Damon walked away from theme as he had of some of bonnie blood. "Thank god they turned you human. What blood would I have if they didn't?" he asked the dead body, as he walked back into the room he could hear them talking about him saying his, "**evil**", "**bad news**", "**no good**" and even "**heartless**" but he didn't care because he could feel the power come into he and he knew what he wanted to do it was all planed.

"I'm going to kill you little brother" he whispered to himself as he smiled at them tied to a chair.

*GAME ON*


	4. Family means everything

Damon and Silas were sitting next to the window watching the sun go down. "I thought you would have let them go by now." Silas whispered to Damon. "Why should I?" they both didn't say anything just looked at one another. "I can't do this anymore" Katherine said to Stefan and Elena. "Why is he doing this to us?" she asked. "Maybe his just playing around." Elena said trying to hide the fact that she was scared of what Damon would do to them, she was confused of what have happened to make act out like this. "Damon… Damon comes here" she called her boyfriend the guy she had picketed. He turned and looked at her but he looked so cold and heartless. He walked over to the and smiled. "what do you want?" he said he looked happy for a second or it could just be his fake smile she just could help but think what was going on his head, what was his plan. "I want to get out of here." She whispered to him. "you can't ." he turned slowly around , his face changed as he walked back to the window, there was no smile or even looked happy at all he was back to his cold self.

"his up to something." The voice was weak and nobody could really hear Katherine. "he has a plan." She mumbled to herself. she knew when he was hurt most of the time because she was the one who did it to him, like making him believe that she was dead all those years and making him find her just to find out she never loved him. His blue eyes looked like it told a story of his pain and how weak he really is , she knew him better than anybody . She watched him walk up and down she knew something was eating him up because she does the something as he does when something is not right. "Damon she whispered" he heard her little voice and turned his head to look at her and then tried to act like he didn't hear her and started to walk up and down again. "Damon what's wrong? Talk to me?" she tried to make Damon talk to her but he was fighting it.

Silas looked at Damon and looked at Katherine and smiled. "You really do like both brothers" and walked out of the room laughing. "Damon talk to me" she tried again, trying to make him talk to her. "Katherine forgets him! " Stefan shouted. "He doesn't care about any of us, he wants us to die ." he said again looked at Katherine and to Elena. "Why would he care about people like us? People who put him before them self's." He tries to speak but he was too weak to keep going on . Damon rolled his eyes as Katherine moved back to Stefan. "Poor Stefan might die." He said very low. "But who cares!" he shouts. "Maybe when your dead, I won't always be known as Stefan's brother the bad one." It seemed like there was nothing they could do. Damon was hurt, and had nothing to loss. "Damon let us go! Elena shouted at him, she couldn't take no more of them been stuck in a room for weeks with no blood, no nothing. "I thought you loved me, when you picked me." He whispered to her as he pulled her hair away from her face to get a better look at her. "its funny because , I didn't love you . I loved Katherine and her still running around after Stefan. Who doesn't love her or even think twice about her."

Stefan couldn't take it anymore, he looked at both girls getting weaker and weaker and knew what he had to do. "Let them go! And I'll stay!" he shouted Damon turned his head very quickly to look at him. "Oh little brother, fine by me "he said as he untied an Elena and pulled Katherine up by her arm as she was already untied from Silas a hour ago. "Well girls it looks like your free" he said smiling as he pulled out of the room and pushed them out of the front door. "It was nice having you" he said laughing as he closed the door.

3 hours later

Elena and Katherine was walking back to Katherine's little house in the night, that's when it all came back to Katherine about all the people who could try to kill he tonight as she his human and weak. She started worry about Stefan and what Damon has planned for his little brother. "Turn me" she whispered to Elena. "No, you're human for a reason." Katherine didn't speak back; she just couldn't get out of her head how much pain Stefan could be in right now as Damon is out of his mind. They finely got to the little house but the door was opened. Elena walked in with Katherine right behind her.

They could see something or somebody standing next to the back door. "Who's their? Elena shouted but it was to late they ran out of the house soon as they heard her voice. Elena ran after to them as fast as she could but they were already gone by the time she got outside. "It wasn't human" she whispered as she walked back into the house. "it was a human!" she shouted at Katherine. "What was it?" she asked Katherine. "What did them wants." she spoke again, Katherine looked around the house and she could see that whatever it was was looking for something but did they find it? "Look at you" Elena said. "Your covered in blood and cuts and you look so weak "Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'm fine" Elena didn't believe that she was fine, when she was human she would get hurt all the time so, she wasn't buying Katherine little games. "Im cooking you something as you clean yourself up and then we are going to sleep." Katherine walked to bathroom door and started to think about Stefan again. "What about Stefan!" she shouted from the other side of the room. "we well save him tomorrow we can't just get him now , we are too weak to fight anybody." Elena said thinking about what if it's too late, what if his dead by the time they get there.

Katherine was in the bathroom washing the blood of her body and changing her clothes from the dirty one she had on with blood, she started to think that she had the same outfit on for longer than 3 weeks, when she finished and walked out of the bathroom tying her long black hair back she smiled at Elena as she was cooking. "Who would have thought that, I would have stay the night with you?" Elena said laughing. Katherine sat at the table thinking about her and Stefan and all the history they had. "It wasn't real" she said to herself. "he didn't love me , he loved the fact that I was weak." Elena could hear what Katherine was saying to herself but she didn't say anything as she put the food on the table and sat down.

Back at originals old house Stefan was tied up to a chair and Damon was kicking him and just getting angry with his little brother and then he finely stopped "Why you?" he asked his brother but Stefan didn't understand. "Why do they always want you?" Damon couldn't take it no more all the tears had to come out. "Even dad loved you more than me." Stefan tried to move closer to Damon but he was tied up so he couldn't move very far. "Brother that's not true." Silas walked into the room and looked at Stefan and back to Damon. "Where are the girls?!" he shouted. "Where are those girls?" he said much lower. "I let them go, you didn't need them, you wanted my brother Stefan." Damon said as he looked the other way, so he didn't have to look Silas in the face. "And what is this kicking and punching your little brother?" Stefan looked at Damon watching his every move, he was like a little kid again who scared of the dark. "I'm sorry" Damon said as he started to walk over to the window, Silas was upset he didn't want to spend time with them and have family time. "Shut up Damon!" he shouted and untied Stefan "It looks like your brother wants you dead, what you going to do about it?" Silas turned away from the brother and walked back out of the room but this time he locked door so they couldn't leave the house.

*GAME ON*


	5. Broken hearted

"What are you doing!?" Stefan shouted from the other side of the wall as Silas pushed Damon into the wall. "Nothing." Silas said as he went back to fight Damon, you couldn't really call it fighting as Damon was to hurt to move he felt like he was going to die and you could see it in his face all that angry and coldness was gone, he looked sweet and kind at first but then Stefan looked at Damon again he could see that he wanted Silas to make him hurt, to kill him he didn't want to live anymore but why?

Stefan wasn't sure if he should run and live his big brother to die or to save the guy who tried to kill him, he was confused and wasn't sure what he wanted to do. "let him go!" Stefan said as he pulled Silas away from Damon. "Why did you do that?" Damon said as he rolled his blue eyes. "I saved you because you're my brother and I don't care if you hate me right now." Stefan said as he pulled his brothers arm so he get of the ground . "Stefan, you shouldn't have done that." He said as he watched both of them walk out of the house it was like Silas wanted them to leave but just didn't want to tell them to go.

"Why do you think he didn't come after us?" Stefan asked as they walked down the road in bright light. "The sun is making me weak; I don't think I can't take no more walking." Damon said trying to act like he didn't hear what his brother had to ask about Silas. "You can walk, you have to" they both started walking slower tell they got home but nobody was there. "Katherine!" Stefan shouted. "Elena!" Damon shouted but they weren't there. "Where would they be?" Stefan asked looking confused. "I think I know where they could be" Damon said smiling.

"Wake up Elena" Katherine whispered. "What do you want?" Elena said as she was annoyed with Katherine for wakening her up as she was having a very good dream. "Somebody is in the house" Katherine said to Elena they both looked scared as they moved slowly out of the bed and walked into the living room. "Whos their?" Elena shouted. Her vampire teeth were out and her eyes looked different from before as she walked over to wear the sound came from. "oh Elena you know you can't kill me!" Damon shouted as he looked at his girlfriend he could see she wasn't going to put them back not for Damon. "Where's Stefan?" Katherine asked she still seem weak from all the vampires who tried to kill her for past few weeks.

"Im here" Stefan said as he slowly walked into the house and smiled at both girls. "I'm fine" he said as Elena eyes turned back to normal and her vampire teeth were gone. "Stefan am so happy your fine" Katherine said as she walked closer to him all the bad thinking she had last about how he would die and how their life in past wasn't real all went away, soon as she looked at his amazing green eyes and just feel something she never felt before it was… she just couldn't understand the feeling , she felt so safe when he was around but Elena didn't like the way she looked at him.

"Katherine can I talk to you for a second?" Stefan said. She walked over to him as he took her little hands and walked her outside. "Are you ok?" he said he looked so worried like he did when Elena was human. "Im fine now that you're here" she smiled, her smile was so beautiful and bright it was amazing he could feel something but he couldn't tell what it was. "Katherine just because your human and weak now doesn't mean, I love you or take care of you. " he looked at her like she was nothing for a second , he could tell in her eyes that he brother her little heart.

"Fine Stefan , I can't make you change your mind" she whispered as a tear came down her face. "I know. I said ill take care of you… I though." Katherine looked like her heart needed to go, she couldn't take it anymore. "Stefan I love you and I still do, I can't make you change your mind about me as much as couldn't when I was vampire that's life." Stefan wasn't sure what to say but he just tried to speak his mind. "You turned me into this monster, this cold vampire Katherine! " Katherine tried to laugh. "Life sucks Stefan" he started to roll his green eyes at her as he started to walk away.

She drooped to the ground when he left. Tears came down her face. "Katherine." He whispered as he came over to her and whipped her tears from her face. "Why? Why are you helping me Damon?" she said as stopped crying. "Because your you." He sat besides her smiling at her. "Are you made with me for turning you into a vampire?" she whispered. "At first I was… but now I'm happy, I can never get old" he said and then he started to laugh as little smile came onto Katherine's face.

Elena and Stefan were in the house sitting at table. "Where's Damon?" Stefan asked. "I don't know maybe with Katherine, nah he can't he dislikes her too much." She said as she pulled half of her hair over her face as she smiled at him. "Oh Katherine." he said to himself as he started to think about how rude he was to Katherine and how much he hurt her. "Oh looks who I found" Damon said as he walked into the kitchen with Katherine in his arms she was happy and smiling.

1 hour later

Knock knock

A boy with blond hair opened the door. "Stefan what do you want?" Silas smiled at the boy. "matt we haven't spent any time together in a long time." Matt could tell that something wasn't right and he didn't understand what it could be. Matt moved a little out of the door as Silas pulled him out of the house and pulled him into a car, matt blood was all over the ground but Silas didn't car he just jumped into his car and called somebody. "I have him." Silas said as a voice came from the phone. "good" Silas hanged up the phone and drove off.

*GAME ON*


	6. When everything goes wrong

"Wake up Katherine!" Elena hands where on her hips as her long brown hair covered her back. Katherine opened one eye and tried to look at Elena. "I want to sleep." she whispered as she pulled the covers over her face. "What's going on in here?" Damon said as he was beside Elena at the door. "She doesn't want to get out of bed." Elena said to Damon rolling her eyes at the fact that he wanted to know about Katherine, she was already upset with the fact that he was to nice to her last night when he took her into the house after Stefan told her that he doesn't care about her.

Damon walked over to the bed and moved the covers away from her body, as the cover went to the ground. "What are you doing!" she tried to shout but her voice so low because she was so weak. "We need to leave, it's not safe here." Damon slowly picked Katherine up and walked at the house with Elena walking behind them. "Hurry up!" Stefan shouted from inside a car as Damon carried Katherine out the house and Elena closed the door. "Fine… Fine!" Damon said as he put Katherine into a sit and sat beside him and Elena sat on chair closer to Stefan.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as she turned on the Radio. "I don't know but we are going far away from here" Stefan said as he looked in the car mirror to look at Katherine but she was already look at him so he quickly looked away as she had a little smile on her face. 30 minutes of driving Stefan was starting to get tired. "Maybe we should stop driving." He said slowly but as he stopped talking he so something catch his eye from up the Road it was Lexi she looked angry as her long blond hair moved in the wind. "Lexi move!" he shouted but she didn't move not even a little bit. "Stefan stops the car!" Elena shouted. "I don't see her." Katherine said as she looked at Damon trying to move over to the car wheel to stop the car from crashing. "The care won't turn or move!" Stefan shouted.

"Lexi move… move" Stefan begged. Elena said we have to leave the car. "Im not going to let this car hurt my best friend." He says as he turns to look at Katherine's scared face. "Let Katherine out." Stefan said as he looked at her like it would be his last time. "I can see her, I see Lexi" Katherine whispered. "But she's dead, I killed her!" Damon shouts as he looked his brother. Elena opened the car door and pushed jumped out. "I can't leave without Stefan" Katherine whispered as she slowly moved over to the chair where Elena was sitting. "You should leave." Stefan said to Katherine it was like nobody knew that Damon was still in the car behind them.

Stefan didn't want to have any type of feelings for Katherine but it just seemed to come over him, he didn't want her hurt and not now that she was human and weak. "Katherine I'm sorry" he whispered as he pushed her softly out of the car but it was too late for Damon and Stefan to leave the car. "Stefan!" Katherine so as the car crashed into a tree and started to go on fair. "Stefan!" she shouted again as she ran over to the car but Lexi pushed her out of the way. "Oh sweet Katherine." she said as she pulled her up from the ground and started to play with her hair , before Katherine couldn't even blink Lexi body changed into a man's body, started to get scared. "Silas let go of me" she cried for him to let her go as she watched the car that Stefan and Damon was in go on fair.

Elena ran over to help Katherine but Silas was to strong, he pushed her so hard that she ended up on the ground next to the car as she saw Stefan and Damon slowly coming out of the car .Elena was happy that Stefan was fine and could help get Katherine back, but at the sometime she was sad because she knew that in his heart he would alone be saving her, only caring for her. "Elena!" Damon called her to help him get out, she slowly moved over to his side of the car and put out her right arm for him to get so she could pull him out. "Thanks" Damon said as he drooped to the ground. "Help!" Katherine shouted for help as she saw Damon out of the car. "I'll get Stefan, you save Katherine" Elena said as Damon ran over to Silas to fight but he was too weak. "Take my hand." Elena said to Stefan but he didn't want to, he wanted to find his own way out. "If you came any closer to me ill kill Katherine and matt!" Silas shouted as Elena just took his hand and pulled him out of the car. "You was to slow we have to save the,." She said to Stefan as he started to stand up. "What happened to matt?" Ellen asked as Stefan and herself got to Silas. "His hidden somewhere you won't find him, but I'll kill them both if you move any closer!" Silas shouted as he started to pull her hair hard tell she dropped to the ground.

*GAME ON*


	7. Everything happens for a reason

Walking down the road covered in blood is something the Salvatore brothers and Elena would have thought would happen to them to night. "Why are we trying to save her again?" Elena asked as she walked slowly behind Stefan and Damon, they tried to act like they didn't here Elena started to go on about Katherine having my power of them even when she's human. "You ran after her when she was a vampire and now you running after when she's a annoying human!" Elena shouted trying to get them to speak to her. "She's weak! She can't fight for herself right now."Damon said as he turned around to face his girlfriend. "She's helped us in the past Elena; we should help her it's the right thing to do." Stefan said to her as he put his arm on Damon shoulder. "She turned you into a monster a killer Stefan! And Damon she played with your heart and still is." Both brothers looked at one another and started to turn around to walk up the road again. "Maybe you should leave if you feel that way." Damon said as Elena watched her boyfriend and her ex Stefan the guy she still had feeling for walking away from her to save Katherine, the one who started all their problems.

Katherine was with Silas and matt in a car she screamed and tried to get out but nobody could hear her, no one could save her , she started to believe that this was happening to her because of all the bad she has done to Stefan and Damon and nearly every person or vampire who's knows her. "What do you want with me?" she asked but Silas didn't look in the mood to talk to her. "Why don't you just go to sleep Katherine? Nobody is trying to save you right now." He said as he watched her from his car mirror nearly the way Stefan did but Stefan looked more sweet and hurt as Silas looked angry it scared Katherine a lot she was scared that it could be the last face she saw.

"how are we going to know where she is ?" Damon asked his little brother. "I don't know but we have to save her." Stefan said as he slowly turned to see if Elena was walking with them or not. "Im your girlfriend Damon! you treat me bad." Damon walked up to her so they was face to face , he wasn't happy with Elena he was angry. "There comes a point in your life when you realize who really matters, who never did and who always will Elena." He said to her he could even try to hold back anything his just was just so annoyed with the way she has been acting lately, that it made him really think if she was the one he should be with forever because forever is a for a long time.

Silas finely stopped the car. "wait a second Katherine , I have to call somebody " he said acting like he really cared if she came or not if he wasn't in the mood he would just killer her and he wouldn't think about again, he moved out of the car and took his phone out of his pocket. "I have the girl , what do you want me to do?" Katherine couldn't hear the person on the other side of the phone but she could here Silas. "Ok, I'll call them" Katherine started to think who is talking to? What's going to happen to herself? And who is he going to call?

Damon was stopped to look around for a car ,he could take and that's when he saw it a bright red car. "Stefan I found us a car." He said to his brother as he walked over and smashed the car window in with his hands, Stefan was standing on the other side of the road calling Katherine's phone hoping she would answer but all he got was voicemail. "Katherine I have been meaning to say this to you, so I'm going to say it now I thought I was over you… but if I that was really true, then why do all the flashbacks of us make me want you more? Erm just forget I said anything we are coming to save you hopefully we find you anyway." Stefan hanged up the phone and put on a fake smile when he saw Elena walking over to him. "A smile can hide so much Stefan… Fear, pain, sadness, tears but then again, they all reflect on one thing strength." She said as she hugged him. Damon wasn't happy when he saw them hugging but at the same time he didn't really care as much all he wanted was Katherine in his arms safe. "Running away from your problems only causes more problems Katherine so; I'm just going to tell you how I feel about you. I don't know why I'm so afraid to lose you, when you're not even mine but it has always been you, and it will always be you Katherine I love you and I'm coming to save you" he hanged up the phone when he saw his brother and girlfriend walking over to the car. Damon wasn't sure what he said was the right thing to do, she could still be evil and be playing with his heart like Elena said but for some reason all his history with Katherine just came back when she was a weak human. The girl he loved wasn't gone in Damon's eyes she was always there and he would do anything for her to be his.

Katherine had **2 new voice massages** on her phone as she slowly took it out of back pocket hoping Sails won't see her on her phone she didn't click any of the voice massages she just quickly text Stefan phone.

To Stefan

Stefan helps me. Silas has me locked in his car with Matt … his taken me back to the school where Elena went, so I can see somebody. I don't know who yet but come and meet me their. Hurry!

From Katherine.

That's all she found out from Silas talk on the phone, but she just hopped that it could help her. Silas got back in to the car as Katherine quickly put the phone away. "You're going to meet a friend of mine" Silas said as he looked Katherine scared little face.

*GAME ON*


	8. Who do you trust ?

" The brother that loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough" The brother that didn't love me enough was stuck in Stefan's head, and wouldn't stop her voice was going over and over again, it was like there was no way he could get it out . What If she was right? What if he didn't love her enough and that's why he tried so hard with Elena to make it work, it was starting to play around with his dreams, as Damon was driving the car he stolen, thinking about the girl he once loved as Elena sat at the back of the car watching Damon, it was like she knew what or who he was thinking about.

Katherine was sill in the car with Matt body that didn't move at all. "Are we nearly their yet?" She asked Silas as he stopped the car, she could see from the car window that they were at the school and it was starting become dark outside. "Come on it's time to get out!" he shouted as he pulled her by hair long dark hair out of the car. "You're hurting me, stop!" she screamed for him to stop pulling her hair but he wouldn't stop, he pulled her all the way into the school as the lights came on. "It looks like she's not here yet" he said to Katherine as he tied her arms to a table. "Wait here, I have to get the blond boy" he walked out of the school back to the car to get Matt as she screamed for help but nobody could help her.

"She text me!" Stefan said as he read the text out to Damon and Elena. "She's at the school; we have to go get her then." Damon said after Stefan read the text massage. Elena took her phone out of her long black boots that she was hidden from the Damon and Stefan; she had over 10 missed calls from someone. Her phone started to ring again as Damon and Stefan went for a walk. "Didn't I tell you not to call me?" she sounded angry like she wanted to kill the person on the other side of the phone. "Whatever you have to say is not good enough, I'll see you soon." She wouldn't let the person on the other side of the phone talk.

"Ok, we have to kill Silas." Damon said as he got into the car with Stefan. Elena was rolling her eyes at the brothers that would do anything for the girl, who broke their heart and turned them into a clod heated monster. "We have to go back, back to the school and save her." Damon drove for hours, as the sun came up they finely got to school.

They could see from the car window that the school was opened and the lights were on. "What's the plan?" Elena asked as they came out of the car but the brothers didn't say anything. "Stefan you go in the front way, me and Elena well go the back way." Damon said as he started to walk to the back door, Stefan started to walk into the school as Elena followed Stefan without him knowing. "Katherine!" Stefan shouted at he looked around the school. "Katherine!" he shouted again as Elena hide behind chairs, tables and behind doors trying to make sure that Stefan did see her following his every move.

"Katherine!" Damon shouted as he looked into some of the class rooms, but Katherine was knower to be found, "Katherine!" he shouted again hoping he would find her. Stefan was walked into a room, it has a big sigh on it saying closed he walked into the room even doe he could feel that something wasn't right. "Katherine!" he shouted hoping he would find her. "Stefan!" it was Katherine tied to table. "help me." She begged Stefan to help him as he ran over to untie him. "Stefan behind you!" she shouts but he turned around to slow he drooped to the ground. "Sorry Stefan." Elena was standing over his body with one of the school chairs in her hands. "Why did you so that?" Katherine asked as Elena she tried to move Stefan body. "Shut up Katherine!" she shouted. Damon could here that something wasn't right, he turned around to speak to Elena but she wasn't their he ran as fast as he could to the sound that he heard before.

"What is going on?" Damon shouted when he saw his little brother and Katherine tied up. "Where is Elena?" he asked when he untied Katherine, but she couldn't speak she was too scared. her eyes wasn't looking at him something behind Damon cached her eyes and when he turned around he saw Elena and Silas together watching his every move. "Elena what are you doing?" she looked beautiful in the light as her long brown hair tied up started to look like gold , and her face was showed more but her smile took Damon away it was almost evil but sweet at the same time. "Damon it looks like me and Katherine changed places!" she shouted as she walked over to him, her walk was different she had more confidence. She wasn't a shy little girl anymore that couldn't do anything wrong or bad and it opened Damon eyes.

*GAME ON*


	9. Death

"Wake up!" Katherine looked up to see Elena shouting at her. "Today is the day?" Elena said as she started to smile like a crazy person on drugs. "What day? For what?" Katherine whispered. She looked so scared when she looked over to see Stefan body , his eyes was closed and he didn't move at all she was so worried that he could be dead, but as she turned to the other side of her she saw Damon up and awake he looked so angry as she could see Matt's body not move. "Don't worry Stefan's not dead, not yet anyway." She said as she started to walk back to the door where Silas was.

Stefan started to open is eyes but all he could see was a bright light coming into his face. "What happened?" he asked Katherine as soon as the light came out of his face and he saw her. "Elena, I think she wants to kill us." Damon started to laugh at the fact that his girlfriend was the one who planned all this drama that happened in the last couple of weeks, without him even knowing it. "What do you want with Katherine?" Stefan asked as he looked Elena in her eyes to see if the girl he once loved was still there. "its time , Its time she picked what brother. " Katherine started to laugh. "What brother for what?" Damon and Stefan both looked at one another as they released that Elena wanted Katherine to pick the brother she wanted, the brother she loved so she could kill the other.

"Katherine you have been playing them around for too long, just because I am your doppelganger shouldn't mean, I had to have them fight over me." Elena said as she put her hands on her hips. "like you didn't enjoy playing with their feelings, knowing that both broths loved you so ,you would always be safe !" Katherine shouted she was so different from the way she was acting before, she didn't look weak and her voice was much louder. "You picked one in you heard Elena. Haven't you?" she asked but Elena said nothing, both brothers watched Katherine as she spoke her mind.

Katherine Brock the tie so she could move, and then she put her hands close to Stefan chest "was it Stefan the good guy, who loved you when you weak, went you had nobody. The one who did anything for you because he loved you … even sold himself out so he could get Klaus away from you and his brother." Katherine turned to face Damon but he looked too scared because of the way she was acting. "Or was my lovely little Damon! The one who loves too much but never gets. The never given up type guy who always wants what his brother has." Katherine started to get up from the ground and walked half away across the room. "Who do you want Elena, I don't mind you going first. Maybe we could share." She said as blow a kiss to Stefan.

Elena was so confused, all she could think about was how comes Katherine is so strong? But she's not a vampire? What is her plan? That was going around and around in Elena's little head that it started to hurt. "Are you and Silas like together?" Katherine asked trying not to laugh. "You don't get to asks the questions! I do" Elena shouted as she tried to show that she was not scared of Katherine and that she knew that she had my power than her. "pick or ill kill both" Elena said as she tried sound like she was evil but for some reason it didn't take the smile of Katherine's as she walked over to Elena , face to face. "You can't kill them, because I'll kill you" Elena couldn't take it anymore.

Elena pulled Katherine up by her top and pushed into the table where Damon and Stefan were. "You little bitch!" Katherine shouted as, she ran over to her and pulled her by hair out of the room and down the stairs. "Why can't you just be a normal human?" Elena shouted as she got off the ground and kicked Katherine into a chair. "Is that all you got!" Katherine shouted as blood started to come out of mouth.

Damon looked at his little brother and whispered. "We have to get out of here." Stefan looked at Silas and back at Damon. "I know but how?" that's when it all came to Stefan. "Silas why are you helping Elena ? She's not going to help you become human." Damon looked at his brother like he was crazy, why would you tell Silas that? "You'll never find your one true love, because you're a monster." Silas was too angry to here Stefan say one more thing about him becoming human. Silas wanted to kill him as Silas went to punch Stefan in the face, he quickly moved his head so he hit the table and it broke. "I'm going to kill him!" Damon shouted as he untied his hands from the table. "You hade me locked up for a days!" Damon kicked Silas across the room, but Damon was angry he wanted Silas dead. "You go help Katherine, ill sort this fool out" Damon shouted as went after Silas.

So much was going on Stefan's head, the girl he once loved and cared about try to kill him and his brother, but the girl who he though he loved, who turned him to a monster was weak and now she has become the girl he once knew, the one he once loved and now they are fight and it could end up to death. But who should he help? It was going around and around in his head as he run down the stairs to help.

"Katherine!" he shouted as he saw Elena punch her to the ground. "How did you get out?" she asked as she walked over to him, he didn't move he was too scared of what would happen if he tried to run off. "I love you Stefan, after this is all over we can run away together." Before he could even speak her body drooped to the ground. "Finely she down." Katherine said as she looked over Elena body. Stefan couldn't help but smile when he saw Katherine. "Are you ok?" he asked as he could see that Katherine couldn't walk straight. "I'm fine." she whispered as he picked her up into his arms and walked up the stairs.

"Damon we need to go and now!" Stefan shouted but they couldn't find him anywhere. "Maybe he left without us." Katherine said but her face showed that she didn't really believe that and she was very worried about him. "Sorry, I had to kill somebody." Damon said as he came out of a room with blood all over him. "Can we go now?" Katherine said as she looked into Stefan beautiful green eyes. "Yes, we can." He knew what he was feeling for Katherine was right but he could tell something wrong was going to happen.

"It looks like my little brother, gets Katherine." Damon says as they walk outside of the school to the car. "Damon shut up!" Stefan says as he puts Katherine down and smiles. "Thank you" she whispered as she moved closer so they were face to face. "Can I kiss you?" Stefan asked. Katherine thought it was so cute as she put her hand on his face. "You shouldn't have to ask." As she kissed his soft lips.

Something was in her, it wasn't a nice feeling when she kisses people, and it hurt her. "Katherine" he screamed as he saw Elena stab her with a tree brunch, as it went right inside her. Elena pulled it out and stabbed Katherine dead body again. "Stop!" Damon shouted as he pulled Elena away from Katherine and Stefan. "Are you ok brother" Damon asked as he could see his little brother was shocked at the fact that Katherine was dead.

"Wake up.. Wake up Katherine" Stefan sat down on to the ground and pulled Katherine softly on top him. "Katherine, I love you" but she didn't wake up her body was cold as Stefan whipped his tears that drooped on her away. "She's gone" Damon whispered as he pushed Elena to the ground and walked over to his brother. "She picked you Stefan, she loved you." Stefan took Katherine of him and put her softly to the ground. "Why? What happened to Elena why would she do this?!" Stefan shouted at Elena.

She had Katherine's blood all over her; she couldn't even hide it in her face that she was happy she killed Katherine.

*GAME ON*


	10. Calling for help

Katherine brown eyes open wide, as the sun light shined to her face making her hair lighter, it was morning. She moved her hand close to window to see if the sun would burn her but it did. She wondered why she was still alive, as she remembered Elena killing her. "Stefan!"she shouted as she remembered every word he said to her dead cold body. She worried about him and she needed answers to why she wasn't dead or a vampire.

Elena was in the back sit of the car the Damon took. "Stefan." She whispered but Damon turned around and gave her a evil look, Stefan was too upset to even talk to the girl he once cared about. "I'm happy she's dead" she said to herself as started to think about the way she killed her, and how Katherine's faces looked when she drooped to the ground.

Katherine looked everywhere for her phone, so she call Stefan but she couldn't find it anywhere. It was time for her to make a plane but what? How could she find Stefan to know that she is fine and that she really did pick him over Damon? a tear feel down Katherine face when she started to think about Stefan the guy she loved , the guy she was always love.

"Stop the car!" Stefan shouted as Damon quickly done what his little brother said. "Why should I stop the car?, what's wrong?" Stefan came out of the car and opened the back door, as he pulled Elena out. "Why is this crazy bitch still with us?" Elena could only see pain in his eyes. "You don't mean that, you well thank me later that she is dead." Stefan pushed her on to the car. "You nearly killed me, what was that for? You're sick in the head Elena!" he shouted as tears came down his face. "Maybe I should kill you! I am older and stronger." He had Elena by the neck but Damon ran over and before any of them could blink Damon was beside Stefan, telling him to let her go.

"Don't worry about me or what I do." She said smiling at Damon. "Do you hate me?" she asked Stefan as he let go of her. "Wait, I don't care, I'm impressed Stefan.. I've never met such a little bitch inside a grown man before." She said before she started to laugh. Stefan wanted to kill her right then but Damon was holding him back. "You're lucky you're Damon's girlfriend." He said as he went back into the car, Elena was still standing out of the car looking at Stefan as she shouted. "Damon its over!" she didn't look once at Damon at Stefan could feel her watching him. "You little bitch!" Damon shouted as he pushed her across the road. "You can walk." He said as he went back into the car where Stefan was and left.

Silas was calling Elena phone over and over again. "What do you want?!" she shouted down the phone. "Katherine is alive; her body is not in the school anymore." Elena started to laugh. "I killed her, I saw her Drooped to the ground and everything." Elena started to think if Katherine was truly dead, where is her body? And who would be playing with head like this, Damon and Stefan believe that she's gone so it wouldn't have anything to do with them but could be Silas because she left Damon to kill him. "I'm coming back to school now, I'm not that far." She said to Silas as she hanged up the phone and walked up the road.

Katherine was walking outside to look for a car she could take, but all she could find was the car that Silas took her in. "Matt, ohh my." she said as she Remembered Matt body was with her in the car, she was too scared to go back and find, so she hoped Stefan and Damon took him in the car with them as she broke the car window with a rock so she could open the door with her hands. "Katherine!" Silas shouted from the school window, as she turned back she could see angry he looked , but before he could even get out of the school doors she already drove off.

"How could Elena kill her?" Stefan asked his brother for second time. "I don't, but right now I'm angry little brother." Damon said as he put on the Radio on. Stefan wasn't happy so, he called Katherine phone he knew she wouldn't answer the phone, he just wanted hear her voice one last time on the voicemail. The tress was big and blocked out the Sun as Elena walked back to the school, she started to feel much weaker than last night. A phone started to ring in her pocket she started to get annoyed when she thought it was Silas again, but when she took the phone out of her pocket she saw Stefan calling and it wasn't even her phone. "Why is he calling Katherine!" she shouted as threw the phone into a Tree and walked away.

Stefan started to smile when the phone went to voice mail. Her voice was so sweet; she always knew how to talk to a person. "Katherine's dead, brother you have to get over it." Damon said as he stopped the car to look at his little brother. "Why are you not upset? Elena dumped you." Stefan tried to see if his brother had a heart in his cold body, it didn't have to be a big heart he just wanted to know if there was a heart that cared about anything. "I don't want to get attached to anyone anymore. It only destroys me in the end brother." Damon whispered hoping Stefan didn't hear what he just said. "Sorry brother" Stefan as he looked Damon more he could see that he was hurting, just as much as himself about Katherine. He was never really over her. "You loved Katherine still?" Stefan asked but Damon didn't say anything.

Katherine wasn't looking where she was driving, as she looked for her phone Silas car, before she couldn't look back at the front car, it was upside down and she couldn't move at all. "Help! Help!" Katherine said as Blood was drooping from her head, she hit something but she couldn't see what it could be. Tell it got back up and walked her way. "Help!" she screamed again as she could see this person walking closer to her was a vampire. "Do you need any help?" the voice asked, she knew this voice from somewhere. "Elijah" she whispered as he put his arm around her west and pulled her out of the car.

"How did you know, I was here?" she asked as she hugged, she didn't really want to let him go. "I didn't know you were here, I went looking for the person who broke into my house. Its going for sale and now everything is broken!" he shouted but Katherine found it funny. "People are trying to kill me." She said but he didn't look worried or anything, his face showed that he thought she was lying but why couldn't he believe her. She told him everything about Elena and Silas but his face started to look worried for her, she even told him about Stefan, Damon and Matt as they walked back to the originals house. "Maybe we should call Stefan" Elijah said as they walked down the Road.

Stefan phone started to ring. "Who's calling you?" Damon asked, he didn't really want to talk about his feelings at all but Stefan really wanted to try with his big brother. "it's just Elijah, ill call him later" Stefan turned his phone of and put it back in his pocked, as he started to talk about the old time's trying to make his big brother laugh in the car.

*GAME ON*


	11. To new beginnings

Stefan and Damon was driving for hours and then was on a plane for even longer but ,Stefan and Damon finely reached to the place they wanted to go, it was cold nearly snowing and sky was gray but the place looked so beautiful in its own little way. "So here we are, Scotland." Damon stopped to think before he started to talk again. "Let's see, what it's got for us." He came out of his car and looked at all the people walk past. "Katherine!" he shouted when a girl with dark long hair like Katherine walk past. "Katherine" he whispered but the young lady didn't turn back.

"Damon she's gone, and we have to get over it." Stefan said trying to make Damon calm down. "Yeah, little brother your right." They walked down the road where all the shops and hotels was and that's when they saw it, the perfect place for them to stay it was right beside the woods and it was very big and stranded out from the other hotels. "Why did you want go here again?" Damon asked Stefan as he turned around quickly to check a girl out, she was pretty and had long hair she looked a lot like Lexi. "Me and a friend came here, it was amazing." Stefan said as he started to laugh at his brother.

The girl Damon was checking out turned around to look at them when they started to walk up the road to the hotel. She had a big smile on her face as she watched Damon walk. "Somebody new?" the girl beside her said. "Yes and their hot." She said to the girl who beside as she bite her lip. Damon was smiling as he walked with Stefan, mostly because he heard what the to you girl had said about them. "We are going to have fun here!" Damon shouted out loud, it was like a light was over him and it was his time to shine.

Stefan and Damon didn't even think twice about Katherine after they got to Scotland, they just wanted to have fun and meet some cute girls. They haven't had brother time in a really long time and now they could have it without fighting over the same girl, all the hate they had for one another was gone and that made them very happy.

Back in mystic falls Katherine was sitting, inside her old little house with Elijah looking at her on the other side of the room. "Why hasn't he answered his phone?!" she shouted as kicked the bedside table to the ground. "I don't know Katherine." He whispered as he watched; think about why she wasn't dead and why she wasn't a vampire if she came back from the dead. "Maybe he wants Elena now, and they are living happy together out of mystic falls." She said to herself forgetting that Elijah was in the room. "After what you told me, he wouldn't want her. Not like this." He said as he walked over to Katherine and hugged her, "I just want answers; I have never been so scared, weak and needed." She whispered he kissed the two of her head.

"You're going to be fine." He said as he took his phone out of his pocket and started to call Damon phone. "If Stefan won't answer his phone, maybe Damon well answers his." The phone was ringing but nobody answered it started to make Elijah think about if they was hurt or needed help. "He didn't answer" he said to Katherine, she was starting to get annoyed she had questions and she needed answers.

"I killed her!" she shouted. "Where is her body" it was Elena shouting at Silas. "I don't know, but you told me you know someone who could turn me human. I didn't everything you asked for." Elena rolled her eyes at him. "You really do look like Stefan." She said as she put her hand on his chest moving it up and down. "or should I say Stefan looks like you." She whispered. Silas didn't move when she started to move her hands into his hair. "You are very hot, you do know that right?" she asked as she said very low, he looked into her brown eyes and moved closer to her. "Maybe you should move closer" her red lipstick looked almost shiny as she spoke. Silas pulled Elena closer to him and picked her up as her legs went around him, they kissing each other as she imagined it was Stefan.

"Hey I'm Stefan and this is my brother Damon, we would like to pay for a room here." Damon was behind his little brother smiling at the lady at the table, who was looking for a room for them. "Oh Stefan" she said as she looked into his green eyes. "You can have room 6 and your brother can have room 12." She didn't look at Damon once when she was talking about his room. "Stefan your room is on the first floor and it's just around the side "she point the way so, as he followed her as she showed him the room. "Oh thanks you and what about my brother." She looked behind him to see if he was still there. "Oh nearly forgot you was here." Stefan started to laugh at Damon as he rolled his blue eyes at her. "Your room is on the second floor "she pointed at the stairs as she looked at him tell his smile came right of his face. "What happened to room 7, 8, 9 10, and 11" he asked as he tried not to sound rude. "People are already in those rooms but room 6." She left the them at Stefan's room and walked back to her table next to the front door.

"She liked you." Damon said as he pushed Stefan's arm. "Nah, it's here job to be nice." Stefan said as he opened the door to his room. "Your room nice, mine better be as good." He said as he jumped on to the bed to look around. The wall was dark blue and there was a big window with a great view of the park that wasn't far away. "Look at this TV?" Stefan said as he turned it on, it was bigger than the one they had before it was nearly the size of the wall. "I'm going to my room brother, ill came see you later." Damon said as he closed the door.

Stefan sat on the bed, thinking about his life as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What's the point of this phone!" he shouted as he broke the phone, he walked over to the bin and dropped all the little broken bits of the phone inside. "This is a new life for me." He said as he looked into his bag and noticed that he didn't pack any clothes. "Is this says something that I should go back to mystic falls?" he walked over to the mirror on the other side of room he looked at himself. "New life, a new me!" he said as he walked out of the room and back to the lady at the table.

"Stefan is everything ok, with your room?" she looked worried and little upset. "No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to know where I could get my hair done and but some clothes from?" he said, she started to laugh as she wrote it down on paper. "It's the best place to go." Stefan started to smile as he walked out of the hotel.

"When are you going to help me?" he whispered as he moved her long hair away from her eyes. "Soon" Elena said as she started to put her clothes back on. "We shouldn't have done this, it's not right" Silas said as he watched her get changed and tie her hair up. "You were thinking of Stefan, not me." Elena walked over to Silas and kissed his head. "No, I wasn't." he pushed her away from him and she dropped to the ground, he was stronger than her. "You shouted his name!"

"I'm going to call Damon." she said as she took Elijah phone. "He didn't answer last time, I called. "I can't wait anymore and you cants stay with me every day!" she shouted as she started to cry. The phone was ringing and finely she heard something. "Don't you get tired of calling me Elijah!" it was Damon, Katherine was so happy to hear his voice. "Damon, where's Stefan." She said but he didn't say anything. "Damon are you still their?" Damon was confused; she was dead he saw her die and he saw Stefan try to bring her back alive. "Katherine you should be dead? What's going on?" Katherine started to roll her eyes. "I know that, but I'm not! Where are you?" she said but it was too late he already hanged up.

Damon was in his room looking out the window. "Should I tell Stefan?" he asked himself, when they though she was finely dead they became closer than ever and there was no drama between them. He started to walk up and down his room. "why Katherine?!" he shouted at his phone, he started to think he was half crazy and he knew if he didn't tell his brother the truth and he found out some way , Stefan would hate him.

He walked down the stairs and turned to right , as he saw on the door the big number 6, it was tell his brother what he had just find out , the girl they both loved and cared about what still alive. "Stefan their something, I need to tell you" but nobody opened the door. "Stefan, I know your upset about Katherine but we need to talk." Damon was starting to get annoyed at the fact that his brother wasn't opening the door, so he walked over to lady at the table who gave them their rooms. "Oh Damon right? Your brother Stefan has gone shopping if you was looking for him." She said. Damon smiled back and watched her as she looked right into his pretty blue eyes. "Thank you" he said

He walked back up the stair, but his bumped into somebody. "Look where you're going!" he shouted but when he looked to see who he was shouting at, it was the girl he was checking out early. "Im so sorry" he said as he gave her his hand, so he could help her up. "Its fine" as she got here self up. "Hi, my name is Damon and yours?" he asked. "I know your name; my name is you don't need to know." She was trying, not to look at him in his eyes but she couldn't help it. "Long name, I don't need to know." Damon pulled her by her arm into his room. "What is your name?" he tried again but this time he was using his power. "Oh Damon. I can't be compelled." She said as she pushed him across his room, she was stronger and faster than him. "You're a vampire." He said as he winked at her. "Maybe or maybe not" she whispered as she had him by his neck on to the wall. "You can let go of me now!" he shouted she let go of him and ran out of his room; by the time he got to the door she was already gone.

All Damon could think about was her, he need to know her but he knew he had to find his brother and tell him about Katherine but then, he started to think about what Stefan would say when he finds out , he would want to know why he, hanged up the phone not even Damon knew himself why he hanged up on him.

"Why did he hang up on me?" Katherine was annoyed at Damon; she started to imagine that she was killing him. How could he be so selfish? She needs answers. She called Damon's phone one last time, hoping he would answer it without hanging up the phone like before. "Katherine" he whispered down the phone. "Damon, you answered it. Where are you? I want to talk to Stefan, is he with you?" She asked but Damon didn't say anything for a second. "His not here, His out shopping and we are in Scotland, well meet you up here when you come Katherine." It was hard for him to take in the fact that he just told her where they was and on top of that top that asked her to come to Scotland. How can he tell Stefan that she's not dead now?

*GAME ON*


	12. Too many questions

"She's not dead?!" Stefan asked he was so confused but yet so heart. "How could this be?" he asked his big brother but Damon was just as confused as him. "I don't know, but I told her that we are in Scotland, and I told her we would meet her at the airport. Damon started to smile because; Katherine didn't call Stefan. She called him. Stefan walked over to the big window in his room. "When did life start to become so hard?" He said to himself, he nearly forgot that Damon was in the room.

"We better go and get her." It was 12:00pm and Damon spoke to her last night. "Ok, let's go." Stefan said as they walked out of the of the hotel and into the car, and drove to the airport. 1 hour later of driving they were at the airport and that's when they saw her. "Where have you been?!" she shouted as she saw Stefan and Damon in the car, she walked over to the car and put her bag inside. "How are you alive?" Stefan asked as he watched her sit inside the car. "Oh, hi Katherine. I have missed you so much. Would have been nice." Damon started to roll his eyes. "No games Katherine!" he shouted as the smile came right of Katharine's face. "I don't know why, I though you would have know." She whispered as she looked out the car window as Damon started to drive.

"I saw you die, in my arms." Stefan said to himself as he watched her from the car window. "Where's Elena?" Katherine asked. "she's not with us, Stefan kicked her out of the car in mystic falls" Damon said as he gave her a quick look in the car mirror , as he noticed that she was already looking at him smiling. "We are here!" Damon said as he pointed at the hotel. "You can sleep in my room or Stefan's we don't mind "Damon said as they all walked out of the car. "Why can't I get my own room?" She said as she looked at Damon. "Because you just can't now pick a room. Room 6 or Room 12" Katherine rolled her brown eyes at him. "Room 12" Stefan started to laugh at Katherine soon as she finished speaking. "it looks like your sharing a room with me." Damon said as he winked at her and walked her to the room.

Katherine looked around but she didn't like the room, and she didn't like the fact that there was once bed. "Stefan can I stay with you?" she asked as she turned around to find Damon behind her. "Where's Stefan?" she asked as Damon started to smile. "His gone to his room, his needs space away from you. His confused and upset you was dead, he though he lost you." Katherine sat down on the bed and looked Damon in his blue eyes. "fine." She whispered as he sat beside her as he put his hand on hers. "Katherine, why do you love my brother?" she looked away from him, but she just couldn't move her hands away.

"he had me from the day, he said he was feeling in love with me all those years ago" Damon started to laugh. "I told you that all the time!" he shouted as he moved his hand away from her and walked over to the door. "Damon wait!' she called for him but he was already walking out of the room, she followed him tell he stopped at the stairs. "You know how they say you love, who you can't have?" she whispered as she was behind him. "yes." he said. "Well, I knew you loved me and you would do anything for me as Stefan was different." Damon turned around to look at the girl who once broke his heart. "Well I hate you now!" he shouted, Katherine could see angry in his blue eyes. "I hate you more!" she shouted as she walked over to him and kissed him.

He pulled her over to wall, kissing her body as she whispered into his ear. "Katherine, I hate you so bad. "He said as picket her up and took back into the room, as he kicked the door open and dropped her on to the bed. "My little cute Damon." she said as she pulled him on to bed. "You're a human Katherine; I can kill you in seconds." She moved on top of him and started to kiss his chest and started to kiss all around his body. "Kill me, Damon!" she shouted as she started to move up to his face, they was look at each other in the eyes.

She started to worry about Stefan and what he would think, if he ever found out about what she has done with Damon. She didn't want to hurt him again. "Sorry, but there's some questions that need answers." Damon and Katherine moved away from one another and quickly turned to the door, to find Stefan standing there. "Stefan it's not what you think." Katherine said as she walked over to him but he was too angry with her, he pushed her away from him. "Why are you not dead Katherine? What are you hiding?"

Elena was happy to know that Stefan had called her , she hoped that he might forgive her for what she had done to Katherine and him. 2 hours later she was at the airport waiting for her plane to come. As she called Stefan on her phone. "Stefan, I don't know why you changed you number, but anyway my plane is coming in 3 hours." Stefan started to laugh down the phone after she finished speaking. "We are at the hotel next to wood, in room 12." He said looked over at Katherine and Damon and smiled at them both. "See you soon Elena."

"Stefan how could you!" Katherine shouted. "Why are you alive?" he asked again. "I don't know!" she shouted as she started cry. "I just woke up, and I started to look for you" she whispered. "Stefan stops upsetting her" Damon said as he walked over to face his little brother. "Why big brother? Are you hiding something from me? Stefan asked as he looked over to Katherine sitting on the ground crying.

*GAME ON*


	13. The truth comes out

Elena was starting in the door covering half of the light coming from the window. She looked almost angle like as she looked at everybody in the room. They didn't have the same look as you could see she was very happy to see Stefan and Damon but Katherine she was upset to see as she was sitting a little too close to Damon. "Did anybody miss me?" she said as she walked away from the door and into room 12, Damon and Katherine looked at one another Stefan got out the chair he was sitting on and smiled at Elena. "Elena it's very good to see you, but I need to know something…. Why is Katherine alive right now?" he asked as he quickly looked at her and back at Elena.

"I killed her, you saw that." She said as walked over to Katherine. "She's not a vampire; I can hear her heart beating as her blood moves around her body." Elena say as she starts to bite her lip "how could you try to kill me?!" Katherine shouts as she jumps up as Damon quickly takes her by her arm and push's her back to the bed. "Damon, I see you have found somebody new to love" she says as she put her could hands on his face and moves her hands up into his dark hair. "You still love me? Don't you?" she asked as she could see that Stefan was started to feel out of place and Katherine started to roll her little brown eyes.

Damon always loved the way Elena would play with his short black hair, as her smile would shine as they looked into each other's eye but this time Damon tried to fight her away from him. He hated the fact that she could still get to him as hard as he tried to be cold and heartless he wasn't that type of guy, he wasn't cold at all and you could never really say Damon was heartless he would do anything for the people he cared about but he would also try to play the bad guy and that's what people saw the most in his blue eyes.

As Elena moved away from Damon she started to laugh, it was like she was laughing at him for all the bad he done and how Katherine would be the biggest of them all. "You love her, but your hearts well break." Elena said as she looked at both of the brothers. Stefan was confused. Why would she be talking him? After his the one who could her. "Why would I love Katherine after all the bad she has done?" He walked over the girl he once loved at moved one side of her hair over her ear as she smiled him like a little girl who has just feel in love. "Stefan" she whispered but before she could finish what she was going to say, he kissed her it wasn't like any kiss it was like he was waiting to kiss her for a long time.

The girl he once new, loved and cared for was back, she wasn't evil and cold like Katherine no more. She found her place, she found her home and it was right beside Stefan they both haven't felt so safe before tell now. "Stefan, how could you forgive a monster? When I was bad you couldn't even look at me!" Katherine shouted as she walked over to where Stefan and Elena were standing. Katherine long brown hair was all over her face, she was too angry to move them away to see the guy she has used playing with her. "What game are you playing?" she said as she looked into Stefan green eyes, trying not to watch his hand touching Elena's. "Why you want to play?" Elena asked she almost sounded like Katherine for second as she spoke, as she started to laugh like a little girl. It scared Katherine a little.

"What are the rules?" Damon asked as he moved away from the bed, and over to the rest of them his eyes was looking right at Elena's brown eyes but she wasn't watching him, she could feel his eyes watching her but she couldn't move away from watching Katherine's eyes looking at Stefan's. "Their no rules." Stefan whispers' but nobody could hear him. But then he tried again but this time louder and everybody heard in the room. "Fine, no rules this should be fun." Damon said as he punched his little brother on the bed. "stop!" Katherine shouted as she could see Damon was going to attack his brother again. "Don't touch him." She whispered as Damon turned around to look at the girl who spoke. "Why Katherine?" he asked as she walked over to see if Stefan was heat badly. "Why Katherine! You just can't help yourself can you? You have to have both brothers." Elena said before Katherine could even answer Damon's question. "You're just like me Elena, so don't act like your better." She said as walked back over to Elena and pushed her.

"Why are you alive?"Stefan whispered as he was on bed, as blood started to drip from his lip. "I don't know!" Elena shouted as she pushed Katherine back, but Elena was stronger and faster so Katherine ended up across the room. "I don't" before she could finish what she was going to say Damon started to speak and all eyes was on him. "I know." Stefan slowly moved away from his brother as he started to speak again. "When Katherine was kidnapped she didn't text Stefan first , she text me telling me silas was going to luck her up in the school to meet someone his working with and she told me it was a girl voice and that's all she knew ." Stefan started to think about how happy he was when he got the text. And how he thought she was thinking about him and that's why she didn't text Damon.

"And that's when I put all together that Elena my girlfriend!" he shouted before Elena shouted back at him. "Ex girlfriend" he rolled his blue eyes and started to speak again. "I put all together that Elena was working with Silas to get Katherine killed. I knew I had to move fast so when you got the text from her I acted as if I didn't know anything and drove to the school." Katherine looked at Stefan as she could see how angry he was with Damon's story. "I knew Elena would have followed you, as she though you knew more so I told her to follow me in the back way to the look school, knowing she would hide and follow you Stefan." Elena walked over to Katherine and picked her up from the ground. "Finish the story!" she shouted as Damon started to talk again. "When I finely found where you guy's was, Elena tied me up with you and Katherine but Stefan you was out cold because you didn't have much blood in you. Katherine was going to die any second. I thought when I looked into Elena's eyes all I could see was hate. So I quickly put of Jeremy's right on her, so she could die from anything supernatural." He looked over to Katherine as she looked so confused by what he just said as she looked at the silver ring on her finger. "Why do I not know this?!" she shouted as Elena pulled the ring of her. "My dead brother!" she shouted as she slapped Damon across the face she was to angry to finish what she going to say.

"I compelled her to forget everything that happened in those seconds that , I put the ring on her so, when Elena killed her or should I say try to kill Katherine it would look real and she would have believed that her plan worked." Stefan came of the bed and looked at his brother but it wasn't the way he always looked at him, this time he really did look at his brother like he was the most evil person he knew.

"now your little sweet Elena knows half of the story maybe Stefan should tell her the other half!" Katherine shouted as she looked over to Stefan and pushed Elena once again Katherine was stronger than both, nearly as strong as when she was fighting Elena on the stairs. "What's she on about?" Damon asked as Katherine pushed him back on to the bed. "Go on Stefan talk!" Elena shouted.

*GAME ON*


	14. Secrets and lies

"You was the world to me Katherine, I couldn't let you die. I knew my brother was hiding something from me, because I saw when he text your phone telling you his undying love for you. It was around the same time I done mine but he didn't tell me he still loved you, he didn't tell me anything!" he shouted as he walked over to Katherine and started to touch her soft skin. "I had to watch him, I couldn't trust him." He said as started to move his hands over to her long brown hair. She almost felt to smile at the fact the Stefan cared so much about her but she needed the rest of the story to be told. Not for her but so Elena and Damon can know. "Finish the story Stefan." She whispered she sounded so soft as she spoke to him, he almost smiled when he heard her voice.

"Before Silas kidnapped her the second time, it was when we were locked in the originals house. Katherine was so weak at the time. She couldn't leave without any help." He said as he looked back at Elena almost like she was the only girl in the room. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as walked back over to her. "You were once human with a dream and a life. You didn't need me and my drama now looks at you!" he shouted as he took her arm. "You're a vampire because of me." Elena looked at him but this time she somebody she had never seen before, he was wear and sad and full of pain this person had nobody to cry on and has Holden on to so much pain. "Stefan. I am vampire because I love you and that's not your fault that o love you." Her cold hand's was touching his face. "I gave Katherine my blood because; I thought Silas was going to kill her." He whispered into Elena's ear, it was almost as if Katherine could hear everything Stefan said. "but when I killed her." Damon walked over to them so Stefan, Elena and Damon himself was on one side of the room as Katherine was alone on the other. "She's not a vampire, so what is she?" Damon asked as Stefan started to laugh.

"She half." Elena said as she almost laughed at Damon herself. "She needed human blood right?" Elena asked as she looked at Stefan's little face. But that's when it all came to Elena; Katherine could fight her because she was half vampire which made her stronger and faster but not as strong as normal vampire. "What are we going to do?" Damon asked but soon as they all turned around to look at Katherine she was around out of the room. "She well die, if doesn't take blood from a human!" he shouts but before they could even turn to face Damon he was already out of the room looking for Katherine.

"Where should we look?" Stefan asked as he took Elena's little soft hands. "Maybe we should look in your room first." Elena started to think as she walked out the room with Stefan. Did she want to kill Katherine like she wanted to do before? She knew that Katherine could die this time. There was not ring . And she already a half vampire so she would just simply drop to the ground and die this time. Now waking bake up, playing with her head. "Stefan wait." She whispered as they stopped at the stairs. "If we find her. What do you want to do?" she asked as she looked slowly away from. "we have to do the right thing, and that's to let her turn." He said as he smiled at her. "Fine but thinking again about all the bad things she has done to you and your brother. She turned you into this guy and you can't even take human blood without going all crazy Stefan….. I love you but you and Damon would do anything for Katherine and I'm not sure if I can." She said as she slowly let go of his hand and walked away from him.

He almost looked broken as a tear came down his face. "Katherine! "He shouted as he opened the door to his room. There was girl sitting on his bed she looked like his best friend lexi but she looked very classy and hot Stefan wasn't sure but he felt like he meet her before. "Do I know you?" he asked as walked over to her. "You wish" she whispered as she looked over to him and touched his face. "I'm your little sister." Stefan quickly moved away from her but then stopped as he saw the girl moved very fast but soon as he turned around she was already there. "You're a vampire." He said as almost looked scared of the young girl. "Yep, I was turned by a young woman called Katherine she told me that she would help me meet my brothers Damon and Stefan." Stefan wasn't sure if he could believe the young girl but it was something about her that made him believe her truly in his heart. "Does Damon know?" The girl started to laugh. "Oh blue eyes. Tried with me a couple of day ago but I pushed him away. I wanted to meet you Stefan first." Stefan moved over to bed and sat down. "I killed are father, so how can this be?" He asked as he looked at his cold has like he could see his fathers fresh blood on his hands. "before you was burn father was cheating on mum with a lady called scarlet, and when you was finely burn my dad or should I say yours left my mum and that's when she finely found out she was having a baby … me " she sat slowly beside him slowly. "Katherine turned you? Why?" he looked so confused and scared of what he just found out about his father. "I don't know, she told me that she knew you guys and she would help me find you."

"Elena!" somebody shouted her voice but as she turned around she could see anybody. "Elena!" the voice shouted again but she couldn't see anybody even doe it sounded like it was right behind her. She tried to forget the voice thinking that it was all in her head and walked away.

Damon looked everywhere for Katherine but she was know where to be found as Elena sat at the stairs confused. She wasn't sure what she wanted and it wasn't the first time she felt like this but she knew that this was different it wasn't about picking boyfriend or anything like that, it was really about what she wanted and wanted, as she had to only think about herself, but she always had somebody to think about before herself. **Her brother, her friends, and the love her life Stefan or the guy who made her feels so alive when she was dead Damon**. But this time it was about what she wanted and how she felt and nothing more.

*GAME ON*


	15. Whos the strongest ?

"Damon, meet ..." before Stefan could finish what he was going to say, Damon talked over him. "oh you meet my little friend ." the girl looked different from the last time he saw her, her long blond hair looked almost gold and her skin was lighter than before , but her eyes she had to different eyes. Her right eye was green and her left eye was dark blue like Damon's eyes. "hi Damon." she said as walked closer into the room with Stefan. He voice was very almost kid like.

"Are you really trying to fine me a new girl?" he said as he started to laugh. "She's your half sister." Stefan said as he showed her a chair to set on. "How can this be?" Stefan started to laugh at his big brother, when he started to think about how wrong it was for Damon to flirt with his little sister. "Don't laugh at me little brother." He said as he walked over to Stefan, Stefan almost shined as he faced the window. "Have any of you find Katherine yet?" it was a girls voice, a girl he seemed to care but not too much, but also sounded scared. Both brothers turned around to see who has spoken to fined Elena running over to Stefan.

Stefan eyes lighted up as run into his arms, almost like all those years ago. He didn't think she would hug him ever again after everything he has done with he turned it off and worked with Klaus and what she has done when she turned it of and worked with Silas to kill Katherine "I love you Stefan, and I want to find her if that's what you want." She said. Elena and to make a choices for her and not think about anybody but herself and that, is when it came to her all she wants is Stefan and all he wants is the girl he loves and who loved him back.

She was sweet and kind and cared about other people, even when she hated them. "of you must be the fames Elena, Stefan been talking about?" Elena turned around to see the girl who spoke. Elena couldn't help but feel ugly as she looked at the young girl, she looked like a model and lexi put in one. "who are you?" she asked as quickly gave Stefan , a look that almost made him laugh. "Sorry, I must look so rude. I am Stefan sister Rebecca ." it was almost like the world had come of her shoulder, she didn't want to think Stefan had another girl not ever. Damon rolled his dark blue eyes, once again Damon was left out and he hated that.

"Are we going to find Katherine or not?" he said as he started to walk to the door. "I think we should go in groups." Stefan smiled at his big brother as he put his hands in his pocket, he knew his brother game. He wanted to go with Elena, because she wanted to him … he couldn't even leave Stefan happy for a second without him making drama or sneaking around trying to play with people's heads. "why don't me and Elena my ex girlfriend come with me and you and are sis Rebecca go in groups." Elena moved closer to Rebecca and smiled, as Rebecca could see that Damon was trying to make trouble and Elena was trying to make things right with Stefan.

"why don't me and Elena be once group and you Stefan can be in another and have brother time." She said as she took Elena's hand and smiled at Stefan as they started to walk out of room 6. "I don't think Rebecca likes me much." Damon said as they followed out the room. 3 hours later of looking for Katherine. "why does woman always run away!" Damon shouted, they was in the woods, it wasn't that far from the hotel it was just behind it really. "Katherine is evil as a vampire and even more evil as a human Damon, you should just forget her." Stefan said as he walked over to the river, he started to get flashbacks of what happened when Silas done to him. "you can move on because Elena well always love you , Katherine well always try to have you and on top of that Rebekah. Ohh and I can't forget are new little sister loves you." Stefan was in his own world, he didn't even know that Damon was speaking at first. He was just so scared that he would die, and the flashbacks made it all come back to him, something he would never want to think about again.

"so Elena how much do you love my brother?" she asked , she sounded so sweet and kind like she couldn't hurt a fly… nobody would ever know she's a vampire if she didn't want them to know. "I love him so much. I have loved him from the first day I meet him." For some reason Elena feet like she was being watched, but by who? And it wasn't Rebecca. "and what about Damon, my other brother… how do you feel about him?" she asked, it was almost like she needed to keep her brothers away from Elena the way she spoke to her sounded so rude. "I was in a bad place, and I couldn't trust your brother Stefan he was in a bad place himself and now that I'm better and I can think for myself. I know what I want and it's him. I care about Damon but its nothing compared to what I feel for Stefan." Rebecca smiled at Elena. "good that's all I need to know." She said . but Elena couldn't help but think when Rebecca smiled she looked so much like Stefan but then by one blink she would look like lexi all over again.

It started to rain and it was getting dark. "Where are Stefan and Damon?" Rebecca asked as they sat in Stefan's room. "I don't know, maybe I should call Stefan." Elena took her phone out of her pocket and started to call, but he wouldn't answer. The phone was turned of . Room 6 door slowly opened Elena and Rebecca looked at the door scared waiting to see the face of the person, who was on the other side. "Stefan!" Rebecca shouted as she run over to pull him into the bed. He had blood all over him and he was wet. "What happened to you?!" Elena shouted but Stefan was too weak to speak. "did you find Katherine? Did she do this?" Rebecca asked as she went into her bag and took a little bottle of blood out. "you need this to become strong, its human blood." Stefan knew that he had to take blood, and Rebecca knew to that's why she was giving him the blood. He told her about his riper day's but it was time, time for him to have human blood again.

She slowly moved on to the bed and moved closer to him. Stefan green's had no shine to them like they did. "Stefan stay still you need this." Rebecca whispered as she moved the little bottle of blood over his lips. the blood slowly dropped out of the bottle and into his lips. The girls started to see that he was becoming stronger each second. "Who had did this to you?" Elena asked but in her head she knew that Damon was the one, Damon hurt Stefan. "Yes little Elena it was me!" Damon said as he sat on the end of the bed. "I didn't say that you did." Elena said. it was like he read her mind but how could he do that? "Why would you hurt Stefan!" shouted Rebecca as she pushed him across the room. "Little sis let go of me, or should I kill you? What makes you feel better?" Rebecca wouldn't let go of Damon as once tear came down her green eye. It was almost like Stefan pain and hurt was within her.

As he pushed her across the room, Elena jumped on top of him making him drop to the ground. Her vampire teeth were out and she wanted to kill him. It was because he was going to kill Rebecca or Stefan, it was because he treated Elena so bad, played with her head making her think her love for Stefan wasn't real, but it was! "Are you going to kill me ?" Damon asked he was almost laughing; it was like he was trying to say she couldn't fight or even kill. She knew that she can kill; she has before yes she feels bad about, but one more person won't kill her.

But for she could look back at Stefan and Rebecca. She was picked up it was Stefan. "what are you doing?" you can't kill him, his my brother." As she looked for Damon … he moved to fast he was already at the door way looking at Elena, Stefan and Rebecca laughing. But something pulled him back into the dark on the other side of the room. "help!" he scream Stefan and Rebecca run over to pull him back, but he was on the ground and blood was all over him. "Katherine is back." He whispered. "What are you doing here?!" Elena shouted as Rebecca run back in the door closed and Stefan couldn't get back in.

"Katherine! Katherine! Open the door." Stefan shouted as Damon couldn't move from the ground.

*GAME ON*


	16. Goodbye

Stefan finely opened the door and that is when he saw her cold dead body. "Elena!" Stefan shouted. "Katherine!" and Damon walked in behind him. "Katherine!" he shouted. Katherine dead body was ripped in half as Elena had wood in her chest. "Who? What happened?" but when the brothers looked for their little sister they was gone. Stefan was heartbroken.

As he sat on the bed he saw a little one said to Stefan and one said to Damon. They both read the letters to them self's.

"To Stefan,

My big brother, meeting you was fun and so sweet and I wish I could have spent more time with you. Silas turned me into vampire giving me a job to kill the people you and Damon cared about the most. who sadly Elena Katherine , Elena and Damon. sadly you cared about your brother so, I told Katherine that she would be a strong vampire if she killed Damon and as she truly loved you anyway, she didn't think twice about killing Damon .

I am sorry big brother, it was job and I do my jobs.

From little sister."

Stefan was confused Damon wasn't dead he was just hurt. "Damon! Damon" he shouted but when he went into the room where Katherine's dead body was Damon's cold dead body was left, holding Katherine's hand. Stefan started to cry he was so alone and didn't know what to do at all. He started to walk up and down the room looking at all the people he cared about dead and not moving or talking he would do anything to bring them back.

Stefan looked at the wood in Elena chest and pulled it out. "You should have never meet me" he said as he kissed her cold lips. "I'll see on the other side, I hope." He said as he pushed the wood into his heart making him go on to the ground and that was end of Stefan.

Rebecca walked slowly back into the room to check, if everybody was dead. She looked different her eyes was green not one eye green and the other blue just simply both eyes was green. Her hair was black and not gold. She looked different and much more evil than before; she walked over to Stefan's dead body and picket up the latter to rip it apart. "You can wake up now Damon his dead!" she shouted as dam quickly got up and pushed her on to the bed. "I told him, I'll get him back for making me this monster." He said as he stopped talking and started to kiss Rebecca, she pulled him of her for second. "Don't you think it's wrong to make out with your sister?" she asked as she started to laugh, as Damon rolled his blue eyes. "Your two in to that story, I can't believe Stefan really believed that you are sister. Maybe he really did need to go back to school. "I love you Rebecca" Damon said as he kissed her and walked out of room 6.

Katherine woke up from the ground with blood all over her; she didn't understand what happened to her last night all she knew is that's she was fighting with Elena. Everything looked so much different in the school. "you finely woke up Katherine, I though you should know your human, I gave you the cure and now you can have human life with prom and stuff by Katherine …. Hope know vampire's kill you" Elena said as she walked out of the school not looking back at Katherine. "what is going on?" Katherine said to herself everything that happened like getting back together with Stefan, cheating on him with Damon, Damon and Stefan having sister and Elena working with Silas wasn't real, it was all in Katherine's head.

She started to walk out of the school and that's when she saw, Klaus waiting for her. "Come on Katherine, it's time to say goodbye to mystic falls." As he pulled her into his car and drove away.

THE END


End file.
